Loud House - Sleeping Like a Loud
by Vincent StGermaine
Summary: Lincoln is depressed when Lisa leaves for a few days and thinks the sisters don't trust him with Lily.


_Night time at the Loud house, the siblings had gotten done with their pre-bed routine, and walked off to their respective bedrooms. But before Lincoln entered his own, he looked behind himself to see his sisters go into their own. Lincoln was starting to feel a little down as he went in and grabbed one of his comic books and jumped on his bed.  
_ **Lincoln: (to viewer)** You ever feel a little lonely at night? Lately, I've been feeling that way, having my own room may have it's perks, but knowing that I'm the only one in the house with his own room sometimes makes me feel a little depressed. Sometimes I just want to spend one night with my sisters, but I doubt they'll be up for it, and I definitely don't want to put up with Lynn's habits when I'm trying to sleep again. Lori did say that when she goes to college, I can have her half of her room to keep Leni company, but for now, I feel like I just want to take the next vacancy.  
 _Then, Lincoln heard what sounded like Lisa's voice through the walls, he couldn't understand what she was saying due to her lisp, but it almost sounded like she was telling Lily something. Lincoln couldn't help but wonder what Lisa was saying, but he figured he could just ask her in the morning. Dawn had come and everyone was eating breakfast, Lincoln decides to ask Lisa._  
 **Lincoln:** Hey Lisa, what were you talking about last night? I couldn't help but notice your voice last night.  
 **Lisa:** I'm glad you asked, I'm going to a convention for college graduate level prodigies today. I was discussing it with Lily last night, since I'm gonna be gone for a few days, I figured she would be lonely without me in the room with her, so I wanted to reassure her that with 9 other siblings anyone could share the room with her.  
 _Lincoln gave off a smile, he know this could be a good opportunity to overcome his nighttime loneliness.  
_ **Lincoln:** Well then, I hope you have a good time there.  
 _That night, Lincoln was in his pajamas and grabbed Bun-bun and one of his comics, and went straight to Lily and Lisa's room, knowing there'd be an empty bed and a baby needing company. However when he entered the room, he found that it was short one baby crib, he was getting worried as he searched for Lily. He was looking for her down the hallway when he heard a familiar giggle, and peaked into Lori and Leni's room to find Lily in Lori's hands.  
_ **Lori:** Don't worry, Lily, we'll keep you safe at night.  
 _Lincoln looked in sadness, he started feeling like his sisters didn't trust him with Lily. As he walked away, Leni started to speak to Lori._  
 **Leni:** Don't you think we should have told Lincoln about this? Maybe he wanted to keep Lily company while Lisa was away.  
 **Lori:** He has to put up with us on a daily basis, I'm fairly certain he doesn't want anything to do with us when he sleeps.  
 **Leni:** Even so, I feel guilty about doing this without him knowing, what if he gets the wrong idea?  
 **Lori:** Tell you what, let's sleep on it. (Turns to Lily.) Night-night, Lily.  
 _Lori gave Lily a goodnight kiss before retiring to her own bed with Leni doing the same. The next morning, Lori woke up to find a big surprise, as she saw all her makeup was scattered about all over the floor, then found Lily sitting on her legs, with lipstick allover her face, having left several kisses allover her feet. Lori was at a loss for words while Leni had her hands over a smile as she thought that was so cute. Lori took Lily towards the bathroom just as Lincoln was walking out, he was looking at Lily with lipstick on her face.  
_ **Lincoln:** Looks like you had fun last night.  
 _As he walked off, Lori couldn't help but notice Lincoln seemed a little down, but shrugged it off needing to wash the lipstick off Lily's face. Then, Luna walked in.  
_ **Luna:** Morning, sis, how was Lily last night?  
 **Lori:** Well, she just took away my afternoon, she made a mess of my room going through my makeup. I literally think my room is not the place for a baby.  
 **Luna:** Well, don't worry, Luan and I will look after her tonight.  
 _Meanwhile, Lincoln was sulking in his room.  
_ **Lincoln:** Why didn't they talk to me? It would have been nice to at least discuss it. Well, maybe I'll have my chance tonight.  
 _The following night, Lincoln came into Lily's room again, to find her crib gone again, he went to check Lori and Leni's room again but didn't find Lily there. Then he turned around to find her in Luna and Luan's room, cradled by Luna. He could definitely trust Luna with Lily, but he was still upset about the whole thing, as he went back to his room.  
_ **Luna:** I hope we don't have any problems here.  
 **Luan:** No need to 'rock the boat', (laughing) she'll be alright.  
 _The following morning, Luna and Luan woke up to find quite a surprise. There were LP records and CD's scattered about, and Lily was sitting on Luna's record player, numbing on Luan's camera till she puked on it. Lincoln came out of his room and saw Luna and Luan take Lily and her crib to Lynn and Lucy's room.  
_ **Luan:** Tonight, your turn.  
 _Later that night.  
_ **Lynn:** Hey, you don't think bouncing this ball off the wall will bother Lily, do you?  
 **Lucy:** I wouldn't risk it.  
 _So, the three went to sleep, at least, Lucy and Lily did, Lynn was having a little trouble at first. By the time she managed to get to sleep, she found it hard to stay that way, she was bothered by the sound of Lily sucking her pacifier. The following morning, Lori went to the bathroom and started the hot water for a morning shower, only to hear screaming. She then pulled the curtains to find Lynn had been sleeping in the bathtub. Lynn stormed out of the bathroom and into her bedroom, and pushed Lily's crib out while Lily was still in it.  
_ **Lynn:** That must've been how Lincoln felt when I was staying in his room.  
 _On the 4th night, Lily was taken into the twins room, at first it seems like everything is fine, but then they we woken up by the sound of Lana's pets scurrying about. Lana tried to calm them down with the help of Lola, who was doing it to try to go back to her beauty sleep._  
 **Lola:** Lana, what gotten into your animals?!  
 **Lana:** I don't know, I've never seen them like this before, and what is that smell?  
 **Lily:** Poo-poo. (giggles)  
 _The sound of panicking animals didn't actually bother Lincoln, who was sadly sleeping like a log. The next morning, Lincoln was alone in the kitchen, eating cereal with a gloomy look on his face. He was so depressed from the idea that sisters didn't trust him. Suddenly, he heard some voices coming from the living room, he got up to investigate and found his sisters gathered about, seemed to be arguing, again.  
_ **Lana:** I'm telling you, even my pet skunk, Stinky didn't like the smell of her dirty diapers.  
 **Lola:** There is no way I can share space with her till she's potty trained. I need my beauty sleep!  
 **Lynn:** Well, she can't stay with us, I couldn't do my sleep aid so I wouldn't wake her, I haven't gotten much sleep either.  
 **Lucy:** And I'm still trying to get the crayon off my Edwin bust.  
 **Luan:** She got barfed allover my camera, I don't know if I said anything funny or not last night.  
 **Luna:** I love her, but I can't have her playing with my LP's.  
 **Lori:** And I can't have her playing with my makeup anymore, she literally wasted $75 worth of cosmetics.  
 **Leni:** Come on guys, she's only a baby.  
 **Lynn:** Then I suppose you wouldn't mind looking after her tonight, in her room. - _She said as she handed Lily to Leni.  
_ **Leni:** No thank you! - _She quickly said handing Lily to Lola.  
_ **Lola:** No way! Last night when I was changing her diaper, she peed on me!  
 **Lana:** Lucky.  
 _Lola then threw Lily to Luan's arms, who then placed her in Lucy's, then started passing Lily around like a game of hot potato.  
_ **Luna:** You take her! **Lori:** No, it's your turn! **Lana:** You take her! **Lynn:** She likes you better!  
 _The argument was ended when someone actually grabbed Lily. Everyone looked to see that the two hands belonged to Lincoln.  
_ **Lincoln:** I believe it's MY turn tonight. I'll do you all a favor and watch her nightly till Lisa gets back.  
 **Rita:** Kids, Lisa's back.  
 **Lincoln:** Dang it.  
 **Luna:** Uh, hey Lis, how was the con?  
 **Lisa:** It met 63.98% of my expectations.  
 **Lincoln:** Well, sounds like you had a good time, woohoo, here's Lily. - _He angrily said as he placed Lily down on the floor and walked back to the kitchen in a huff. The sisters seemed a little concerned._  
 **Leni:** Is something wrong, Linky?  
 **Lincoln:** I've been getting really lonely at night, and I didn't want to bother to ask any of you if I could bunk in, and I've already shared my room Lynn. I just needed one night to help get over it, so when Lisa said she was gonna be gone, I thought it would be the best opportunity to be with someone for the night. But then you had to take her to your rooms without letting me know.  
 **Leni:** See? I told you. - _She told Lori, who responded with a look of annoyance.  
_ **Lincoln:** Now I'm starting to think you don't trust me with her. I was hoping to keep Lily company because I became so accustomed to taking care of her, I'm practically ready for fatherhood. But I guess it's official, I can't be trusted to watch her at night.  
 _Lincoln walked away in sadness, the sisters felt awful about what they made their only brother think, Lisa and Lily felt particularly bad for him. That night,_ _Lincoln was in his room, sitting on his bed in his PJ's reading one of his comics, when suddenly, he heard a knock on his door. He answered the door to find all his sisters but Lisa and Lily._  
 **Lincoln:** What do you want?  
 **Leni:** We just wanted to apologize for taking Lily without speaking with you first, we honestly thought we were doing you a favor.  
 **Lincoln:** A favor?  
 **Luna:** Yeah, bro. We know how stressed you get with us during the day, and we didn't want you to have to worry about us before bed.  
 **Lana:** But we wish you told us you were feeling lonesome, we totally would have let you sleep in our rooms.  
 **Lincoln:** Really?  
 **Luan:** Yeah, you're our brother, we still love you.  
 **Lori:** Tell you what, if you ever want some night time company, go ahead and come to us, and if any one of us ever have to be gone over night again, feel free to take the extra bed, we could use the company, too.  
 **Lincoln:** Wow, thanks. - _Lincoln then hugged Lori, who returned the favor and were joined by the rest. As the sisters started off to their respective bedrooms, Lincoln heard a familiar sounding voice saying "Poo-poo." He looked down to see Lisa and Lily in their PJ's, with Lily's blanket in her hand._ -What are you two doing here?  
 **Lisa:** We just wanted to bunk in with you tonight. Lily didn't think it was fair that you didn't get your turn with her. Also, I know how you feel, in that hotel room, I felt your pain. I missed having to be in my own bed, having to hear the vibrations of a tennis ball hitting the wall, but most of all, I missed being with my family, especially Lily.  
 **Lincoln:** Come on in. - _Lincoln brought in his two youngest sisters then looked out to see the rest of them looking on with smiles before closing the door. They were then in his bed with Lily to his left and Lisa to his right. Lily was snuggled up under her blanket while Lisa had taken off her glasses and placed them on the nightstand, they were all ready for bed._ \- **(to viewer)** If you're ever in need of company, don't be afraid to ask your family, they just might be up for it. **(to Lisa and Lily)** Good night, girls.  
 **Lisa:** Good night, Lincoln.  
 **Lily:** Night-night.  
 _With that, Lincoln turned off the lights and they all went to sleep happily._

The End.


End file.
